


Wasting My Life Pretending

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, THATS RIGHT GUYS, but not that slow, fake relationship au, we all deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: In order to help Charlie's weekend with his parents bearable, Matteusz agrees to come with him, only to discover that his parents are convinced they are dating. Things get more complicated with the added problems of them pining over each other.~~~"You don't have to... I know that I don't want to go.""No, I'll go with you." Matteusz wondered if he would regret it but Charlie's big, earnest smile was making all the worries melt away.Three days. He could manage that.





	1. The Suggestion

It was unfair that even Charlie's sad, little sighs were cute. It was as if the universe wanted Matteusz to have a hopeless crush on him. 

"What's with the teen angst?" Tanya asked.

"Teen angst is a pejorative phrase."

She only rolled her eyes in response. "Charlie?"

"My parents just emailed me," he answered, which explained why Charlie was looking at his phone like it personally offended him. 

Matteusz wondered about how messed up their relationship was, if they emailed their son. But he wasn't exactly in a position to judge, when his parents didn't even talk to him at all. (He had lived with his Babcia until he'd finished school and then moved to a different country for university.)

"They want to spend time with me."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tanya asked, but lacking her usual blunt tone. 

Charlie almost never saw his parents. They were politicians who were apparently too busy working to see their only child. They were working abroad Charlie had said the last time they had asked. (The group had an unspoken agreement not to ask. Family was a touchy subject for them all.) 

"No. It's for a meeting or gala or something equally horrific. And I have no choice. They already booked a hotel room and train tickets." Charlie sighed again (still adorable). "I can't cope. It'll be three days of hell."

"I don't envy you," Tanya said. "You better hope there's wifi."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Matteusz asked.

He would rather keep Charlie close, even if he was only going for the weekend. Besides, it didn't seem like him seeing his parents would make Charlie happy and Matteusz understood better than anyone how toxic parents could be. 

"I haven't seen my parents since I started university. This is the first time I've heard from them in three months... I should go." Charlie didn't sound convinced. He picked up his phone again and started scrolling. 

_(Would Matteusz go back to see his own parents if he was asked? Not a chance.)_

"You started university _two years_ ago," Tanya said. "That's messed up." Matteusz agreed but kept quiet. Family was a touchy subject, even if it was Charlie who had brought it up in the first place.

"They're busy people. And I am an adult now." Charlie didn't seem so sure of that. "I'm used to it."

"Don't be."

He looked up briefly to smile at Tanya but Matteusz knew Charlie well enough to tell that he didn't mean it. Tanya shot him a worried look. 

"When are you going?" Matteusz asked. "That's  _if_  you're going?"

"It's next weekend." Charlie tapped the table, which was weird for him. Charlie never fidgeted or slouched. (Tanya bet he could walk with a book perfectly balanced on his head.) "But on the bright side, I can bring someone."

"If only you had a date," Tanya teased. She looked down at her wrist then, where her latest present from her girlfriend was; a golden bracelet. She was loved up, which was sweet. (All of their friends were in love it seemed, which was so far.) 

"It doesn't say 'date', it says 'guest'," Charlie corrected, missing the sarcasm. He could be ridiculously oblivious at times, which worked in Matteusz' favour. If Charlie knew about his crush, it could ruin everything.

"It's a- never mind." Tanya caught Matteusz' eye and smirked. (That couldn't be a good sign.) "So, are you planning on bringing anyone? To make it more bearable?"

"Tanya..."

"Yes Matteusz?" she replied, looking more innocent than she was acting. (She knew about how much Matteusz liked him. Everyone seemed to notice it - apart from Charlie himself, thankfully.) 

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring someone?" Charlie directed the question at Tanya but was looking at Matteusz. 

"I would," Tanya said, smiling, "but I have a  _girlfriend_ in the first place so it wouldn't be a competition." 

"If you find the right person," Matteusz answered. "Someone special to make it more bearable. Just like Tan said."

"Like you?" Charlie suggested. He was looking at Matteusz softly, which turned his insides to goo. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

_Charlie didn't mean it._ _Of course._

"I get it." 

"I meant, would you want to come with me this weekend? It wouldn't be that awful. And then I won't have to spend the whole night making small talk to strangers." 

"You can spend the whole night making small talk with Matteusz instead?" Tanya suggested. "What do you think Matti?" She was acting like it was a big joke. 

"I don't know," he said. "When is it?" 

Charlie squinted at his phone screen. "Next week. But you don't have classes on Mondays." 

He was right. "It's only three days?" 

Charlie seemed to second guess himself. "You don't have to... I know that I don't want to go." 

"No, I'll go with you." Matteusz wondered if he would regret it but Charlie's big, earnest smile was making all the worries melt away. 

Three days. Matteusz could manage that. (He hoped.)


	2. The Roadtrip

"I thought it was only three days?" 

Charlie looked down at his bulky suitcase. Matteusz had only brought his backpack. He was used to travelling lightly. 

"It is." 

"Did you bring your whole wardrobe?" 

Charlie frowned. "My parents sent me suits to wear. I was instructed to bring them all. It's like court issued family time." 

Matteusz laughed at him. "You're funny." 

Charlie smiled back, slightly flustered. "Thank you. We should go. I'd hate to miss the train." 

"Whatever would we do then?" 

"Have the weekend to ourselves. Run away and never come back." The idea was quite appealing, if Matteusz was being perfectly honest. 

They got on to the train anyway. (Charlie didn't struggle with his suitcase, even though it looked heavy.) They took the first empty seats next to each other and sat with their shoulders touching. 

"It's an hour journey," Charlie informed him. "Or as I prefer to think of it, enough time for one episode of ' _Downton Abbey_ '." 

"Why is not surprising at all to me that you watch 'Downton Abbey'?"

Maybe the trust fund. Or the fact he owned multiple suits. (The idea of Charlie in a suit was very, very appealing.) Although, if he was perfectly honest, it was his accent. Charlie really did sound like the queen. (In the nicest way possible.) 

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" 

"You're so adorable." 

* * *

Matteusz still didn't get 'Downton Abbey' (maybe it was an english thing?) but he did like how Charlie's head on his shoulder felt. (Close. Safe. Domestic.) 

"My parents are slightly crazy," Charlie said, out of nowhere. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Not in an 'off the rails' way. But they're obsessed with money. And power. They're like villains from a 90s movie."

"They won't scare me off," Matteusz reassured him. It sounded like a line from a cheesy movie - a cheesy  _romance_ movie - but he didn't care: it was true. 

"They did book us a four star hotel. Which is good, right?" 

"We're students. I think anything is better than the dorms." 

"Right," Charlie agreed, even though he didn't actually stay in the dorms. He had his own flat near the university, which was alway messy. (He had somehow managed to get red paint on the ceiling that still dripped whenever it rained. Tanya blamed ghosts.) "This is it." 

The hotel looked posh and slightly intimating, with tall glass doors and expensive furniture. Charlie didn't seem as bothered, probably because he had grown up in mansion, surrounded by even more expensive things. He went over to check in, since it was under his name. 

Matteusz couldn't imagine living like that. Which was good because it was impossible in the first place. Charlie was born into this life, he wasn't. (If he married Charlie though... which made him feel like he was sketchy. That wasn't why he liked Charlie. He liked Charlie because he was sweet and smiled like the stars and gave him drawings because he thought Matteusz would like it.)

"Ready?" Charlie asked, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

"Yeah," he replied.  "Just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"The weekend. It's going to be crazy, isn't it?" 

Charlie's smile fell. "Yes, about that. My parents say we have to be ready for seven. They want to take us out for dinner." 

"And, that is?" he prompted, reading his upset expression. 

"Unexpected," Charlie finished. "Sorry for the lack of warning." 

"It's okay. Room?" 

"Yeah, room." 

They were only on the second floor, so they took the stairs. Charlie was badly claustrophobic, which was part of the reason he had his own flat. 

"It's like taking the servants entrance," Charlie joked. 

"Does your house have a servants entrance?" Matteusz asked. 

He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed about it. "It's a Victorian house. We don't make the servants use it though." He laughed. "That was a joke. We don't have servants anymore." 

"Anymore?" 

"I had a nanny when I was little. Clara, she was nice but she quit when I started secondary school to travel the world. We still talk though. She invited me to her wedding next year. I suppose you could join me for that too. Her fiance wants ravens." 

" _Ravens_? At a wedding?" 

"Her fianceé is a hardcore rocker girl. But Clara is like family to me. And that was a serious offer by the way," Charlie added. 

"About what?" 

"The wedding. Everything is more fun when you're with me."

"Do you really mean that?" Matteusz asked, looking away. Sometimes Charlie's gaze was too intense. 

"Yeah," he replied. He looked down shyly. "You're my favourite person in the world." 

It was the most romantic thing he had ever heard. 

Three days of this Charlie might just kill him. It was more than welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara reference. And of course her fiancee is Ashildr/Lady Me. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Hopefully you're as excited as me for this AU. :)


	3. The Chat

Even the corridors looked fancy, which was still a suprise, despite the rest of their hotel being incredibly well decorated. 

"I didn't know about this," Charlie said, sounding panicked. He was blocking the doorway of their room.

"About what?" Matteusz asked, trying to push past him. "What is wrong?"

"I didn't-"

His breathing started to increase rapidly. Matteusz held Charlie by the shoulders. He was good at talking him though panic attacks now. "Is okay. Really. Breathe."

Luckily Charlie calmed down enough. Before Matteusz had not gotten so lucky as to stop the panic attack before it happened. This time, however, it seemed like he would be okay. 

"Explain to me what happened."

"There was supposed to be single beds. It was mixed up."

It took Matteusz a minute to figure out what Charlie was implying before it hit him. They'd have to share a bed. 

"Oh." 

"I didn't know," he protested. "Really."

"Is okay. I believe you. Really."

Charlie nodded and half-dragged his suitcase into the hotel room. Matteusz followed him, his face lighting up at the room. He lay down on the bed, dumping his bag next to him. 

Charlie laughed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying out the bed. Is comfy and big." Maybe it was just the contrast between student accommodation but Matteusz swore he hadn't seen a bed so big before. 

Charlie laughed and lay next to him. "I don't really notice these things," he admitted.

"You have had it all your life."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I forget sometimes that most people don't. That we're different." That was an understatement. Matteusz came from a working class family in a whole other country. Charlie had the world given to him because his parents were well off and slightly famous. 

"Is good that we are friends despite that."

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes. "I am so happy we're friends. I was lonely in school. Whether it was in Sheffield or London. You're the nicest person I know."

Matteusz was grateful he had closed his eyes because he was blushing. "Do not let April hear."

"April may be nice but she's also incredibly scary at times."

"And I'm not."

Charlie laughed. "No. You're like a cupcake. The kind with rainbow sprinkles and chocolate icing."

Matteusz knew exactly what he was referring to. "Thank you. I did not think it could be nice to be compared to an item from Starbucks."

"It was meant to be a compliment."

"I know."

Charlie turned to smile at him. "Thank you for coming."

"You have already thanked me. Many times. And you brought me flowers." Matteusz had pressed one of the roses had kept it by a photo of Charlie. (He was a hopeless romantic.)

"I mean it." Charlie held onto his hand. It was unbelievably distracting. "I get so anxious coming to events like this gala. My parents put so much pressure on me to succeed. They're why I changed from studying art to astrophysics. Having you by my side means a lot."

They were still holding hands. Matteusz wasn't going to be the first one to let go. Not when he had wanted this for so long. "I would not want to be anywhere else." 

If the hand holding lasted the full three days the trip would be amazing. If it lasted longer - Matteusz smiled at the thought - he would be very happy. He wondered if you could get addicted to the way someone's palm felt against your own. He'd have to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly short chapter is better than no chapter right? I was feeling in the mood for Marlie and fluff and this fic fills both requirements. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Every comment matters, even if it's short. (And not just begging for more updates.)
> 
> Also, any title suggestions. Maybe 'take my hand'?


	4. The Almost Kiss

Charlie was nervous enough for the both of them. He was much bouncier than his usual graceful, poised self. Matteusz was starting to get concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m feeling really anxious,” he admitted. “I haven’t seen them in such a long time.”

“It will go well,” Matteusz reassured him. He wasn’t so sure but one of them had to be calm. And he was always the one who remained collected. 

“Hopefully,” Charlie replied gloomily, staring out the window. “We only have an hour.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” he asked, a little bit nervous as well. 

“I dread to think about it.”

Matteusz laughed at him. “You are very dramatic, Charlie.”

He huffed in response. “You haven’t met them yet.”

“We can leave early if needed. I’ll pretend I am ill," Matteusz offered. 

He smiled in response. “I’m so used to doing things alone.”

“Did you forget about me?”

“I could never forget about you.” Charlie leaned on his shoulder. It was a small act but Matteusz couldn’t stop smiling either. “You’re my support for this.”

“And a cupcake?" 

Charlie laughed; they were sitting so closely together the action meant his hair tickled his neck. “The common theme is how much I appreciate you.”

“I know. You do not have to keep saying that. Am not going anywhere.”

He was smiling too, still resting on Matteusz’ shoulder. “Good.”

It was hard to pull away but time was getting away from them. Charlie pouted.

"We need to get ready.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Come on.”

Matteusz offered him a hand. Charlie held on longer than necessary before letting go. But he wasn’t going to complain about the contact. It seemed like Charlie was almost testing the limits of their friendship.

Holding hands didn’t have to be romantic but it was the addition of lingering glances and rosy cheeks that put doubt in his mind. Still, Matteusz could still be reading into things too much. He liked Charlie a lot and it had clouded his judgement before. The whole weekend was a perfect example of that. 

He ignored his hopeful thoughts and focused on getting ready for dinner.

* * *

“What do you think?” Charlie asked as he stepped from the bathroom. He had changed into a different shirt – white not his usual bright blue – with an old-fashioned waistcoat on top. It was a strange outfit but Charlie was a strange person. Matteusz couldn’t help but think he looked great. Not that it was a big change from the usual. 

“Very cute,” he said, slightly too honestly. “Now I feel underdressed.”

“No, you’re great.” Charlie flattened down the collar of his denim jacket. His fingertips brushed against his neck. Matteusz felt suddenly distracted by his action. “You don’t like formal shirts anyway.”

“When did I tell you that?”

“You didn’t.” He let go of his jacket and stepped away. “I just noticed it. You never wear fOrmandy shirts and wheneve you have to, you never wear a tie or button it up properly.”

Matteusz smiled. “What else do you notice about me?” It came out slightly more flirtatious than he intended; Charlie looked suitably flustered in response.

“You’d be surprised,” he replied.

They both looked down at the same time. Matteusz tried his best not to get too hopeful but then Charlie stepped closer and smiled nervously and it almost seemed like he was leaning-

The hotel phone shrieked and ruined the moment. They both jumped back. Charlie sighed before picking it up.

“Yeah… okay… we’re coming down… thank you.” He put down the phone. “Um, the car is here.”

“Okay.”

He let Charlie lead the way, glancing at the phone as he closed the door behind them. It seemed like they were about to kiss for a moment. It was more than just his imagination.

If the phone hadn’t rang…

Matteusz pushed away the thought. The phone had rung. Nothing had happened.

But they had three days. _Anything could happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The almost kiss trope. I love it! These boys are so cute. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! And if you have any other cliche tropes you want included, sent me a request!


	5. The Parents

"We're here." Charlie didn't seem very excited at the prospect. "We're also five minutes early. Can we hide in the car?"

It was tempting but Matteusz shook his head. "No."

He pouted. "I suppose that would be immature."

"A little," Matteusz agreed. "You will feel better after you talk to them."

Charlie still looked anxious. "I suppose there's only one way to find out."

On that, less than optimistic, note they headed out of the car. Matteusz wasn't sure what he was expecting from Charlie's parents. He had been talking like they were villains (he had used the _exact_ word before). But Charlie's parents didn't look half as intimating as he had thought. 

There was something about their posture that made it clear what class they were from. And they both dressed like contestants from 'The Apprentice'. (Matteusz was definitely underdressed.) It was clear which parent Charlie was closer to because, despite his hesitance at the action, Charlie hugged his father first whilst his mother wore an icy smile at the action. 

"Lovely to see you again Charles." Matteusz was sure his mother - Kate - meant it but her matching icy tone didn't help. She fixed his hair, in a small act of parental affection. (Or control? It was hard to tell.) 

Charlie glanced back at Matteusz and rolled his eyes. He stepped back and pulled him over _._

 _"We're in this together,"_ he whispered.

Matteusz tried not to feel overly selfconscious as they looked him over. Charlie squeezed his hand in support.

"This is Matteusz," he introduced on his behalf. (He pronounced it properly, drawing out the symbols. It was appreciated.) "He is my best friend."

"Hello," he greeted politely. They were just people, he reminded himself. Aand if he could survive the lectures from the infamous Andrea Quill, he could survive anything.

"That's an interesting name."

 _Interesting_  meaning not English, he was sure. (Charlie had said something similar. Expect he used 'beautiful' not 'interesting'. And his smile looked less shark like.)

"I grew up in Poland," he explained.

"And you speak English?"

It was an effort not to roll his eyes. "Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mogłem zrozumieć twojego pytania, jeśli nie?"

Charlie smiled at him, clearly trying to hold back a laugh at their expressions. They looked slightly ruffled, for the first time.

"I said, 'do you speak Polish'?"

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Unfortunately not."

"Myślę, że powinieneś być milszy dla swojego syna." He grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"We're looking forward to getting to know you."

Matteusz wasn't sure how sincere they were but continued to smile at them out of politeness.

"We should go inside," Charlie suggested.

"Always thinking about your stomach Charles." Matteusz guessed it was meant to be a joke but no one laughed. It was sufficiently awkward. She led the way anyway.

As soon as they had disappeared inside, Charlie turned to him. "What did you really say?"

 _"'You realise I couldn't understand your question if I did not?',"_ he answered. 

Charlie laughed. "You're funny." 

"And then I told they should be nicer to you." 

"I'm sorry about them. They can be intense at times." 

"I was expecting worst."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Me too. Well, the night is still young."

"You are not reassuring me."

To his surprise, Charlie leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Matteusz into an impromptu hug. He held on for a long moment. 

"What is this for?"

"You told me to stop saying thank you," Charlie explained. His words were muffled by his chest. "So, I'm trying a different way."

"I like this way."

Charlie pulled away smiling. His hair was back to its original slightly messed up state. Matteusz preferred that look on him. So much so that he reached out and messed it up further.

"Me too." Charlie touched his ruffled fringe. "We should go. I actually am hungry. And I love this restaurant. The chocolate soufflés are my favourite."

"I forgot you used to live in Sheffield."

"I prefer London."

"Charlie?" His father stepped out the main entrance.

"That's our cue." He pulled on Matteusz' hand to lead him inside. "Why did you agree to three days of this craziness?"

Matteusz didn't answer. He didn't have to. Their intertwined hands explained enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mogłem zrozumieć twojego pytania, jeśli nie - You realise I couldn't understand your question if I did not?'  
> Myślę, że powinieneś być milszy dla swojego syna - I think you should be nicer to your son  
> (Translations by google, so if you speak Polish and see a mistake, let me know!) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	6. The Arguement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Jenna :)

It was bound to be an awkward evening. They managed to get through starters without anything too bad happening; mostly due to the lack of important conversation. (The plans for the gala probably were important so Matteusz hoped that Charlie at least was taking in the timings of various speeches. He tuned out and stared out the window.)

The night seemed like it would be  _thankfully_  boring until the topic shifted to Charlie's life.

"How are you finding your new course?" Kate asked. 

"Fine," Charlie muttered. Matteusz knew better than they did about his difficult it had been for him to give up art. 'Fine' was far from the truth. 

"Posture!" Kate snapped. "Are you incapable of sitting up straight, Charles?" 

He couldn't help it. Matteusz spluttered with laughter. Charlie caught his eye and sniggered. He did a better job of covering it up though, by coughing into a tissue. 

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing," Matteusz answered unconvincingly whilst doing his best to any avoid eye contact. She didn't seem to believe him but didn't press the matter.

"Astrophysics isn't the most practical degree of course," she continued. "However, a degree in science will get you further in life than practising doodles."

Matteusz frowned at his plate. He didn't want to start any conflict but it didn't seem fair they were tearing down Charlie passion. 

"There's much more to art that doodles. I was working on water paint and artistic history before I switched," Charlie defended. 

"I'm sure you are... good at it but the facts of the matter is that an art degree just isn't practical. Art is not of any use-"

Matteusz couldn't stop himself. "Charlie's not just ' _good_ ' at art. He is  _amazing!_ Last month he entered in a competition to draw the London skyline and won. His painting is on display. I think he could be a great painter if he had the chance."

Charlie's expression shifted from defensive into a delighted one. "Thank you."

"Interesting." His mother looked far from interested. Or pleased. "You seem very defensive of my son."

"I just think he is good at art." Matteusz was telling the truth; his artwork was stunning. He still had a picture framed Charlie had drawn of their group.

"You should have sent us some of your work Charlie." Despite being the quieter one, his father was still trying to keep the peace. 

"I did," he muttered, so quietly that only Matteusz heard him.

"What about you Matteusz?" John asked, clearly trying to keep the peace. "What are you studying?"

"Social science," he answered. "Is very interesting."

"It is," Kate interrupted.

"You studied it?" Matteusz asked, hoping to have anything in common with Charlie's parents. Maybe he could guide the conversation to one less attacking on Charlie. 

"No. But you should have said 'it is'," Kate corrected.

Matteusz hated people who corrected his English. Especially when they weren't bilingual them self. He looked down, unsure how to respond without coming off as passive aggressive.

"That's rude," Charlie said. "I doubt you could learn and fluently speak Polish as a second language."

His mother seemed unbothered. "I apologise then."

"Matteusz is too nice to say it but he hates when that happens." Charlie continued to push the topic with a slightly raised voice. "Can't you respect him?"

"Charlie."

"Are you defending her?" He snapped back in response. " _Mother_."

Kate looked vaguely embarrassed but Matteusz doubted it had much to do with offending him and more to do with Charlie causing a scene. She held up a hand, a single action that finally silenced Charlie's protests. "Fine. As you have passionately pointed out Charles, I was rather unfair to Matteusz. So, for that, I apologise."

"Thank you," he accepted.

It was directed at Charlie's mother but Matteusz found his hand under the table and squeezed it. Charlie was shaking slightly, which wasn't a promising sign. Matteusz just hoped there wasn't a risk of him having a panic attack in the middle of dinner. He knew how self-conscious of his anxiety Charlie could get. And how awful he felt afterwards. 

John took advantage of the silent lull. "Perhaps we should change the topic."

"Yes," Matteusz agreed hastily.

Tapping her sharp manicured nails against the table, she frowned at Charlie. "I have more to say on the matter of school."

"Perhaps another time," he mumbled. Matteusz had let go of Charlie's hand but reached for it again. It was painfully obvious how his mother's harsh words were affecting him.

"Quiet again? And I was just starting think you had potential to make a speech tomorrow."

“I don’t like making speeches,” Charlie replied. “And I hate it when people look at me.”

“Then perhaps you would be willing to help us with something.”

Charlie fidgeted. “Help you? With what?”

“You, better than Matteusz does, know about how these events are," Kate started.

“Painfully awkward?” Charlie whispered.

She ignored it. “I appreciate that you care for your boyfriend-”

Charlie frowned. Matteusz was equally confused; they weren’t dating. He wished they were – more than he’d like to ever admit – but the truth was Charlie didn’t like him in that way. He clearly cared for Matteusz deeply – if he ever needed someone to talk to about his parents Charlie would be there. But they sat inches apart. 

They _weren’t_ dating.

But hearing Charlie’s mother say it so casually made him long for the option to hear it every day. Matteusz had always wanted to be Charlie’s boyfriend but imaging himself introduce Charlie as ‘my boyfriend’ was a new kind of longing. 

“Actually-”

“Charles, do not be so rude again. I tolerated one outburst from you already. As I was saying I appreciate that you care for your boyfriend but I’m sure we can both agree that it would be in the best interest of you both to downplay your relationship.” 

Charlie looked horrified and Matteusz could understand why.

“Why should I? If I want to hold hands or dance with a boy, why shouldn’t I? I thought you didn’t have a problem with me being gay.” 

“Charles, you know this isn’t about you being gay. It’s about being appropriate at the gala," Kate began - or tried to. 

“And I can’t be both appropriate and _myself_? Being myself involves liking boys. I’m not going to stop because it might annoy some conservatives. Asking me to be different to please them makes you even worse than them.”

Charlie was crying and only Matteusz seemed to notice. He was feeling a little emotional too. Matteusz' parents- no, he tried not to think about his parents. 

“Is unfair,” Matteusz agreed. “We want to go together.”

“Charles, I think you’re overreacting.”

He stood up suddenly; they were starting to make a scene. “I am not overreacting! This is justified because you’re asking me to stop being bisexual and to stopping liking my boyfriend! Neither things are going to happen. You’re lucky I’m above talking to the press because I’m sure ‘Kate and John Smith gay son storms out of restaurants after homophobic comments’ would make a gripping headline." With that final comment he stood up, leaving without looking back once.

They were _definitely_ getting stares. 

Matteusz picked up Charlie’s posh coat and his own jacket. He wasn’t going to leave his friend alone and upset.

“Can you tell Charles to return inside so we can discuss this further?”

“No,” Matteusz answered. “Ponieważ go kocham.”

Charlie was sat on the  floor against the wall, head rested on his knees. He didn’t seem panicked; he just looked heartbroken. Matteusz sat next to him. Wordlessly he put his arm around Charlie. 

“You followed me.”

”Of course I did.”

Charlie leant against his shoulder. “This is why I didn’t want to see them.”

“I understand.”

“At least we only have two days left." 

"And we'll face them together," Matteusz promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ go kocham - because I love him 
> 
> This chapter was so dramatic. It's hard translating Charlie's parents ruthlessness to the real world but hopefully I managed. To make up for all the angst, we'll get some pure bed sharing fluff next. I'm good to you guys :) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	7. The Importance of Smiles

They spent the rest of the evening in the hotel room. Charlie was clearly still worked up from the dinner: he couldn't sit still or relax. Matteusz wasn't sure what to say to him or how. He struggled talking about his parents now, even if it was years later.

Charlie had wrapped himself up in blankets, curled into a ball. It was worrying to say the least, to see him looking so vulnerable and small. 

Matteusz took a deep breath and sat on the bed next to him. He reached out to stroke Charlie's hair; there was other ways to get his attention but Matteusz chose the one that he knew would be the most comforting.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing the answer already but still trying to get Charlie to communicate. 

"No," Charlie answered after a pause. He sounded defeated which was far from what Matteusz wanted to hear. Even if he was expecting it. "I'm not. But please, can we not talk about it right now?"

“Okay.”

Charlie looked like he was about to smile; Matteusz took it as a promising sign. “I like the way you speak.”

“Thank you? Why are you saying this?”

“My mother was out of line earlier. I know you hate when people comment on how you speak. There’s nothing wrong with it. I personally find your accent quite cute.”

Matteusz felt himself blush. Since when did Charlie find him _cute_? Was he always thinking that when he spoke? It was a nice thought – so nice he forgot about his rule about not getting his hopes about Charlie liking him up. (That kept happening more often."  

“You are embarrassing me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Charlie paused mid-ramble, “oh, you mean embarrassing in a good way?”

“You always seem to embarrass me in a good way.”

Charlie smiled – a tiny one, easy to miss if you aren't paying attention – at him. “I’m sure there’s another word for that.”

_Compliments._

_Flirting._

Matteusz didn’t say either. He couldn't risk it.

"Let me know if you find it.”

“I will.” Charlie dropped his gaze, suddenly shy again. It reminded Matteusz of when they first met. (In a library. Charlie couldn’t reach a book on a high shelf. He was always stuttering and being awkward in the early days.) “Do you want to watch something?”

“Just no more Downton Abbey. I think I have had enough of posh people today.”

Charlie nodded. “What about the Vampire Diaries? Everyone is very attractive.”

Matteusz smiled back at him: “You always say that when we watch it.”

* * *

Two episodes later, Matteusz was half asleep with Charlie’s shoulder acting as his pillow. It was surprisingly comfortable, considering how much shorter he was. (Something Charlie got very defensive about, he had noticed.)

“Your phone,” Charlie muttered, half-asleep himself. “Buzzing.”

“Tired?”

He only nodded in response. Matteusz laughed at him, reaching for his phone which was resting on Charlie’s leg. 

It took a minute for him to take in the words on his screen. 

“Tanya wants to know about our hotel.”

Charlie sat up and paused his iPad. “Like the quality?”

“No. She wants to know the name in case is haunted.” It was so typically Tanya, Matteusz wasn't even surprised. 

Charlie looked briefly panicked. “What if it is haunted?”

Matteusz rolled his eyes, typing out a reply to Tanya. “Do not worry. I will protect from the ghosts.”

Charlie didn't catch on. “Is that a promise?”

“Ghosts do not do that much. They just knock things over and play with lights.”

Charlie laughed. “Only you could be so relaxed with ghosts.”

“Ghosts that we do not know exist,” Matteusz pointed out, grateful they were going back to their old dynamic again. 

“Only you,” Charlie repeated with a hint of fondness. He was smiling again - his real beaming smile this time. “Any reports from Kate McKinnon?”

“Don’t I get be to be Kate McKinnon? I have the best hair.”

Charlie looked at him for a moment. “Okay, but don’t tell Tanya.”

“She says that there are not any ghosts. She seems very disappointed," Matteusz reported, texting her back with a smile face. 

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I don’t share her sentiment.”

“You could not sound more upper-class _Charles_.”

He groaned. “Please don’t call me that. I prefer Charlie.”

“I know.”

“Great.”

“Maybe I should call you ‘ _kochanie’_ instead?” Matteusz suggested, inspired from earlier. Charlie didn’t speak Polish (he knew _‘cześć’_ which Matteusz had taught him before but that was the limit of his Polish). 

“What does that mean?” Charlie asked. 

“Dork,” he lied.

Charlie seemed to believe him (he had no reason not to). “Thanks, I guess.”

“You cannot say I am not helpful.”

“Or nice?” Charlie offered, grinning.

“You are forgetting my most defining trait.”

Charlie laughed. “I already know you’re gay.”

Matteusz laughed along with him. “I was going to say more on my excellent hair but that works also.”

“You made me smile.”

“I noticed,” Matteusz replied. “I always notice.”

(Every single time they were together. Every day. It was hard not to, when he looked so beautiful doing it.) 

“I thought these three days would be hellish. Thank you for changing my mind.”

“We’re in this together, remember?” 

“I don’t remember making that promise.”

Matteusz squeezed his hand. “Was implied.”

For some unknown, wonderful reason, it made Charlie bearn even more.

 _Hellish_? The three days (parents aside) seemed almost heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochanie - a pet name equivalent to sweetheart/my love ect  
> Cześć - hello
> 
> This was just an excuse for me to write a lot of soft flirting. Let me know if you found it cute!


	8. The Morning

Matteusz was not a morning person; most nineteen-year olds weren't. Charlie, however, was the opposite. It was usually endearing how energetic and cheery he could be no matter how early their classes was. It was less sweet when he was trying to sleep, and he could hear Charlie walking around the room.

"Finally, you're awake."

"No, I am not," Matteusz replied, his words muffled by the pillow. "Go away."

"I can see you moving," Charlie said. "Do you really want to sleep all day?"

"Yes."

Charlie sat on the bed next to him.  _"Matteusz."_

There was clearly no peace for him. It was unfair, Matteusz spend most of their time together, wishing he had Charlie's full attention but the one time he didn't want it, he seemed insistent on bothering him. 

He rolled over. "Happy now?" 

Charlie smiled at him. "I forgot you weren't a morning person." 

"That is an understatement." 

Charlie didn't seem bothered. "I did remember to get you breakfast. And coffee." 

"Okay, you are starting to win me over now." 

"It's already nine. It's not  _that early_." 

"And now you are not." 

Charlie kept smiling; it was starting to wear him down. "I've never seen your hair so messy." 

Matteusz ran his hand through it. It was sticking out it a hundred directions.

"You are embarrassing me." 

"I'm not complaining." 

Matteusz tried not read into it too much. It was too early in the morning for him to be thinking about whether or not Charlie liked him back. 

"You are definitely embarrassing me."

Charlie offered him a starbucks cup.

"Coffee?" 

* * *

They sat outside in the hotel garden. ("I lived in Sheffield for seventeen years, there's basically a lot of fields," Charlie had explained earlier, "let's just go sit outside.") 

Charlie looked over at the neat rows of flower beds. "My parents called me earlier." 

"Is this good?" Matteusz asked in return. Charlie seemed like he was in a good mood earlier, but he could have been putting it on. He was tricky to read sometimes. 

"I'm not sure. It was my father who called, which meant it went a little nicer." 

"You are closer to him than to your mother?" Matteusz guessed.

Charlie nodded. "He understands the pressure of a family legacy. The difference between me and him is he gave into the pressure and let his family legacy direct his path away from fishing. But, I don't want to go down the political route. And I didn't. And I won't." 

"So, you do not feel close to your Mother? She seems... ambitious." It was the politest word he could think of. 

Charlie laughed dryly. "I would use the word  _ruthless_. I know she's my Mother but..." he trailed off. 

"Just because someone is your family does not mean they can get away with treating you badly." 

Charlie looked up at him. "Your parents..." 

"Are not good people. I will not forgive them because they are my family. They are not sorry." 

Charlie took his hand. "Do you think we can chose our families?" 

"Sometimes... sometimes it is the only option." 

Charlie blushed a little bit and let go of his hand. "He said he's sorry for their behaviour and that they still want us to come tonight." 

"Are we?" 

Charlie nodded. "I think so." 

"Okay."

"You support me." 

"Of course, I do. That's what we do," Matteusz reassured him. "Me and you, we support each other." 

"This is why I chose you." Charlie blushed. "I mean for the three days. Obviously." 

Matteusz decided to be brave and reached for his hand again. "Is okay. _I chose you too._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Marlie is the best. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments are encouraged. :) 
> 
> Next up, the gala and another companion cameos. (Bonus points if you can guess who!)


	9. The Gala Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the Carry On reference.

Matteusz lay back, waiting for Charlie to finish getting reading. They were risking being late for the infamous gala, but he had a feeling that was Charlie’s intention. Even if he insisted going to the gala was important, Matteusz understood it would be difficult for Charlie to face it.

If he knew how long he would take, Matteusz would have watched a longer YouTube video on tying his tie. (He was definitely going to stick out at the gala. Being stupidly tall didn’t help.) 

“Charlie?” he called. 

“Sorry. I’m just looking for my pin.”

Matteusz looked over at the table. “The pride pin?”

“Yeah,” Charlie replied. “Is it in our room?” _Our room._ It was such a simple thing, but still made Matteusz smile to himself. Another reminder they were in this together. _This_ … being mostly undefined. (For now.) 

“Matteusz?” Charlie called again, opening the door and stepping in.

Matteusz had always had a crush on Charlie, since the first time Tanya introduced them. (After the library incident. Before they realised they had been going to the safe coffee shop for months.) He had green paint on his nose and Matteusz had spent the entire time they studied together daydreaming about brushing it off.

Matteusz had thought his crush couldn't get any less hopeless but now… Charlie looked stunning in a grey suit.

And he was staring.

“Hey.”

Charlie smiled back. “Hey. Sorry I took so long. Part of me really doesn’t want to go tonight.”

“No problem.” Matteusz was still lost for words. (Of all the times to be having a gay crisis.) “You look… great.”

“Thanks.” Charlie picked up his pin, a flag with pink, purple and blue. Bisexual pride.

“Is this you making a statement?” 

Charlie nodded. “I just don’t want there to be any confusion about me tonight.” He finally looked over and frowned at Matteusz. “You are... wearing a tie?”

“Did I do it wrong?” he asked self-consciously. There was Charlie looking like an angel and he couldn't stick out any more. (He be Charlie didn't have to google how to tie a tie.) 

“Well… yes, but that’s not what I meant. You don’t like wearing ties. Don’t feel like you have to wear one.” It was an incredibly sweet, Charlie-like observation. Matteusz felt awkward, suddenly remembering what happened the last time their conversation had gone this way. (What had _almost_ happened. _Almost_ being the operative word.) 

“Can you read my mind?” he asked, taking the tie off and dropping onto the bed.

“I wish,” Charlie replied, with a smile he couldn’t place. “We should probably go. _Fashionably late is still late, Charles.”_ He rolled his eyes.

Matteusz bumped their shoulders together.

“Come on then, _Charles_.”

* * *

The gala was the right kind of posh that made Charlie fit right in and made Matteusz worry he would be mistaken for staff. (Even the waiters wore bow ties.) It had big chandeliers and glass windows that overlooked a bright floral garden. 

“I’ve always wanted to draw that garden.”

Charlie had been here before. So, he was obviously admiring the view too so Matteusz wouldn’t look so weird; he appreciated it. (Charlie was wonderful beyond words.)

“Why haven't you?”

He shrugged. “I never thought to bring a sketch book.”

“You are such an art nerd.”

Charlie grinned. “Thank you.”

They both turned around, which led to Charlie colliding with someone holding a tray.

“I’m so sorry,” she said in a rush. The woman had a curly black afro pulled into bun and wore her uniform with the bow tie loose around her neck. She looked up at Charlie and grinned. “Oh, it’s you. In which case, look where you’re going idiot.”

Charlie seemed unbothered. In fact, he grinned at the woman. “Hey Bill.”

“Hey Charlie. You didn’t mention you were coming.” Bill looked over at Matteusz and raised an eyebrow. “Distracted maybe?”

“Matteusz, this is Bill Potts, she’s a friend.”

Bill waved with her free hand. “Hey. So, are you Charlie’s boyfriend?”

They both blushed a little. “Sort of,” Charlie answered, which could mean a lot of different things. (Fake boyfriend. Future boyfriend. It was ambiguous.)

“Sort of?” Bill repeated. “Tell me this isn’t a first date idea Charlie. Please.”

“No,” Matteusz answered. “Hi Bill. So, you two are friends?”

“I’ve been doing catering for ages here. Me and Charlie have been mates since he was like, sixteen. Usually, he texts me in advance. Which brings me back to the question about the distractions.”

Bill Potts… the name seemed oddly familiar. “Tanya had a crush on you!”

Bill laughed. “Yeah, she did. So adorable. I was very flattered and us lesbians stick together but she’s too young.”

“She's dating Clove now.”

“Awesome!” Bill glanced over at another one of the waitresses with light blond hair. “That’s Heather. She’s my sort-of girlfriend.”

“Meaning?” Charlie asked in return.

“She will be my girlfriend, when I finally ask her out.” Bill laughed. “I should probably go before the Eyebrows tells me to get back to work. I’ll come find you when I have deserts.” 

“Anything with chocolate?” Charlie asked hopefully.

“Isn’t there always?” Bill replied. “See you later Charlie and Matteusz. Marlie?”

“Don’t do that.”

Bill gave them a final smile and disappeared towards to kitchen.

“I like her.”

“Me too.”

Charlie suddenly reached for his hand. Matteusz squeezed back as he saw the cause: his parents were approaching.

It was the moment the three days were all about: the gala was beginning.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How do I improve this chapter?  
> Bill: I'm queer, I'm here.
> 
> This is day 4 of daily updates December! Going strong! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it! I know it's been a while, hope it's still good!


	10. The Escape

"Charles," Kate called as she strolled over. She had a half drank glass of red wine and wore a (hopefully) fake fur jacket over an expensive looking red dress; she couldn't look more in her element at the gala.

Charlie forced a smile. "Hello Mother."

"How pleasant you decided to come after all. And dressed so handsomely too."

Kate's compliment seemed genuine but Matteusz wasn't convinced the worse was behind them yet. It was a long night ahead of them and despite their brief meeting yesterday, he didn't trust her not to put Charlie down again. (It seemed like it was in her nature. And CHarlow seemed too used to it.)

"You picked out my suit," he muttered to himself.

"You're dressed so smartly too," she told Matteusz, ignoring her sons comment. "Did Charles help you?"

He couldn't work out the meaning behind her question so mattetss opted to answer honestly. "No."

"I suspected so," she replied, which Matteusz couldn't tell was meant to be a compliment or an insult. Charlie looked equally confused.

"Why don't you two find a seat Charlie?" His father - John Smith, which was the whitest name ever - suggested.

"Seats aren't assigned but avoid the Quills because you know about the-" Kate started.

" _Filing Cabinet Incident of 2014_ ," Charlie finished with her. "Yes Mother."

(Matteusz needed a lot of context on their family history.)

Charlie shared a pointed look with his father and then added: "Good luck with your speeches."

"Thank you," Kate replied in an awful, smug tone. "Enjoy them."

The older couple headed in the direction of the stage, talking quickly in quiet voices - presumedly about them.

"She was nice, yes?" Matteusz asked, after they were far enough away he'd get an honest answer.

"I think so," Charlie answered, playing with his tie absentmindedly.

"Maybe your father had words with her?"

"I don't know." Charlie let go of his tie and straighten out the material. "I think she's playing a game."

"A game?" Matteusz repeated, uncertain. "She may be in good mood."

Charlie shook his head. "You don't know her like I do."

"Maybe we can find somewhere to sit down?" Matteusz suggested, trying to change the subject. (It was clear that Kate was the source of Charlie's anxiety and he had made a promise to himself to cheer Charlie up.)

"Okay," he replied. "Do you want to hear about the _Filing Cabinet Incident_?" Charlie joked, mocking his mother's serious tone from earlier in the conversation.

Matteusz nodded, a ghost of a grin on his lips, now that Charlie seemed calmer.

"I would love to."

* * *

The speeches were, for lack of better or politer word, completely boring. Matteusz tried to pay attention but between the political 'jokes' he didn't get and the boring topics, he couldn't focus.

Charlie didn't help either. He was sat close enough that Matteusz could feel the heat passing between their arms. Usually he was good at ignoring how distracting Charlie was and focusing on the task at hand but his eyes kept drifting over to look at him.

Matteusz was still blaming the suit. He shouldn't be allowed to be that attractive.

Charlie touched the back of his hand, brushing it lightly with his finger tips. It brought Matteusz back into the lecture - no speech - with a spark. 

Charlie passed him a folded post-it note with a flower doodled in the corner. Even on something as simple as a luminous yellow post-it, Charlie managed to create something beautiful.

**'You're bored too right?'**

Matteusz nodded, glancing over as Charlie passed him another post-it note.

**'Want to get out of here?'**

* * *

They escaped to the gardens, slipping out of the back exit and running out into the dark blanket of the night together. It felt kinda childish to run away from the speeches and the gala when it was the whole reason that they had visited Sheffield in hen first place. 

It also felt right. 

"I have never been brave enough to run away from this before," Charlie said. "That's a good enough excuse to blame this on you."

"Hey!"

Charlie beamed. "They can't yell at me out here. Or at all. I'm twenty years old and I have been going to boring events like this for half my life. And this is the first time I've been brave enough to run away."

Matteusz laughed at him with a sense of fondness he saved only for Charlie's presence. "You already said that."

"I feel kinda drunk. Do you think it's happiness? Do I look like I'm glowing with joy?" Charlie rambled, sitting on the edge of a wall and laughing to himself.

"Are you drunk? I did not sign up for drunk Charlie."

He shook his head unconvincingly. "I only had two glasses of champagne. I'm just happy."

"Me too," Matteusz agreed. "Anything to escape the boring, boring speeches."

"Do you remember when you had to carry me home?"

He remembered it well - it was a weird night. "Do you?" Matteusz teased.

"Yes." Charlie laughed. "Listen, I'm not drunk but I'm so happy you're here. Thank you."

"We discussed the thanking. I'm here because I'm your friend."

"Do you think that one day we-" whatever question Charlie was in the process of asking was interrupted by music. "The speeches are over. Of course, they were split up today and we only had the first part. No, no, no. This wasn't part of the plan." 

"What where you going to ask?" Matteusz asked hopefully.

"Come on," Charlie said, pulling him back towards the building.

Matteusz was left wondering about exactly what could have happened if the music hadn't started.

And then he remembered the fact they'd been holding hands for since the three days began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget this fic promise! I'm trying to update and finish it. There should be like 4/5 chapters left. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I love your support!


	11. The Truth

They managed to sneak back in without getting noticed. Charlie's happy optimistic mood hadn't faded completely but he had that anxious look on his face again. (And he was making too much effort to stand straight - Matteusz knew Charlie well enough to know he had years of private school to blame.)

"It will be okay."

Charlie nodded, although he didn't look anywhere near convinced.

"It's not my parents. Well it is but it's not just them. I don't like crowds," Charlie admitted. (Matteusz already knew that he didn't like big crowds. He already knew everything that was important about Charlie and a hundred things that weren't. But they were. Everything was important when it came to Charlie. Everything was connected to make him the person Matteusz was just a little bit in love with-)

"Charles, Matteusz," Kate greeted, looking smug once more. (It was funny how she had such a similar face to Charlie but he had never such an expression on her son's face.)

"-really motivating. Your use of lexis is impressive." Charlie nudged him. "Right Matteusz?"

"Yes," Matteusz agreed, glad Charlie was saying all the right things.

"I’m so glad to see you're enjoying the gala after all. Despite your usual protests, Charles, you seem to be having a most delightful time tonight," Kate said, with the same smug, post-speech smirk on her face.

"It's the good companionship," Charlie answered, smiling shyly. (That was new. That was something else, something new and hopeful and sweet.)

"I see," Kate said, looking thoughtful about something - about them? - she was impossible to read.

"It's good to finally meet a partner of yours, Charlie," John added. From what Matteusz could tell, he was the quiet one. He'd probably been waiting all night to get a word in whilst his wife drew for breath. "Perhaps we'll see you again at an event."

"If I'm lucky," Charlie replied. He was making too much effort to make eye contact with his father but it was impossible to read between the lines. Was he trying to conceal the lie (it never felt like a lie...) or hiding something deeper?

"I hope so," Matteusz added, because he couldn't keep quiet. "I hope we are together for a long time."

" _Forever_?" Kate asked, which surprised all three of them. 

_Forever sounded tempting. Forever sounded permanent. Forever sounded like a life time full of holding hands and running in gardens and laughing and-_

Matteusz stopped himself.

"If we get lucky," Charlie repeated, although his soft smile was directed at Matteusz now. 

"It always feels like love should last forever at your age Charles," Kate explained. "You'll have to see."

She sipped her drink with an air of passive aggressiveness that only someone that posh could manage. (If only Tanya Adeola was there...)

"I have faith that we'll being seeing Matteusz again Kate," John said, smiling at them.

"I hope so," Matteusz agreed, partially to diffuse the awkward tension in the air but mostly because it was true. Or at least, the implications were.

Kate dropped her empty champagne flute onto the tray of the nearest server - Bill's 'sort of' girlfriend, Heather - and smiled through gritted teeth. "Maybe you two should socialise."

"Fantastic idea," Matteusz agreed, eager to escape the unbearably awkward conversation. "Come on, Charlie."

"We'll catch up with you."

They walked away in a quick escape.

"I see what you mean now," Matteusz muttered to him, despite being out of ear shot of both his parents. (It was a nice excuse to get closer to Charlie.)

"About what?"

"Your parents being crazy."

"You remembered what I said on the train?" Charlie questioned. 

"You are not offended?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think my Mother likes you. I’m sorry about her,” Charlie added. “

Matteusz shrugged. "I may have told her some unpleasant things she does not want to hear in a language she does not understand."

"Like?"

The last thing he had said in Polish was an admittance of his feelings for Charlie and Matteusz wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"Telling her to be nicer to her son,” he lied. 

Charlie went all flustered and cute. "You are incredible. And so kind."

"Kind is good," Matteusz replied, thinking back to April's philosophy.

"I wasn't just putting on a show earlier. I really am enjoying myself because you're here. And-" he hesitated; Matteusz didn't breath, "-I am lucky to have you here. You are my best friend."

It was a truth he already knew but it still hurt a little bit. "Always."

"We probably should be socialising," Charlie said, after a moment whilst something undefinable passed between them.

"You want to introduce me to your posh friends?" Matteusz asked.

"Of course not," Charlie replied quickly. "That sounds awful really. But, I was thinking if we went to the kitchen, Bill could let us try some deserts."

"You and your sweet teeth," Matteusz teased fondly.

Charlie smiled. "It's sweet _tooth_."

"That does not make sense. Why would only one tooth like sweet things? You eat with all of them."

Charlie contemplated it for a moment. "You're probably right. But I am hungry, so maybe we could talk about it in the kitchen."

"Sweet tooth indeed," Matteusz muttered to himself. "No, I like my version better."

Charlie laughed and led the way. "Me too. Now come on."

* * *

Matteusz wondered if he'd ever stop following Charlie when he asked to be followed. Maybe one day he would be over Charlie but for now, he let himself drift away. It was easier to let himself believe when they were away from their regular lives and friends. Tucked away in their three day lie, it was so easy to hold onto Charlie's hand and pretend that he would never have to let go. To pretend he had a chance.

They wasn't going to happen, Matteusz knew that, but it was nice to pretend, even if it was just for a night. They were playing pretend anyway, even when it wasn't necessary. (Was it ever?)

"You keep being quiet." Charlie was looking at him curiously, head tilted and wide eyed. 

"Just thinking about how weird everything has been." It was close to truth - all Matteusz had to add were the two words he was lacking the bravery to confess: about us. (Maybe he'd add three more words - those three words - if he was feeling courageous. But not today. Not now.)

"I warned you," Charlie said, biting his lip. 

"After I agreed," Matteusz reminded him. (Although even if he knew about how everything would end, he'd agree to go with Charlie again. In a heart beat.) (No, faster than that.)

"Perhaps... but I knew you won't abandon me."

"Can you read my mind?" Matteusz questioned, not for the first time that weekend. 

"I just know you." Charlie looked shy and then stood up. "Look at the time. We should head back up to the party. The rest of the speeches are over now."

"Have fun," Bill called from the other side of the kitchen, waving a gloved hand at them. "I'll be up in a minute, your lordship."

"Thanks for the snacks," Charlie called back as they disappeared up the states and snuck back into the gala.

"Later!" Bill yelled as they left her behind in the kitchen. She was a real sweetheart and Matteusz would return to London with a dozen new things to tease Tanya about. 

"Oh no," Charlie muttered, "I see my mother."

Kate didn't look mad, so it didn’t seem like she’d noticed their short absence, but Matteusz still tensed up as she approached. 

"There you two are," she said. "Finally Charles, there's someone I wanted to introduce you to."

"Who?"

"Come on." Kate practically dragged him away, leaving Matteusz alone.

Charlie texted him a moment later.

**Come recsue me in 5 minutes ple**

Matteusz laughed at his misspelt plea for help and sent back a reply.

"He is by the other entrance," Bill said, popping up behind him, like some kind of lesbian pixie. "Talking to some old bloke about science stuff. He needs saving, I think."

"Thank you."

Bill looked around quickly and put her tray down on the nearest table. "Can we talk real quick?"

"Sure," Matteusz agreed, confused.

"Tell him how you feel," Bill told him bluntly. "You like Charlie, right? Don't deny it, I'm not stupid and I witnessed you two together for like an hour. You like Charlie, it’s written all over your smile.” 

Matteusz nodded. "I really do. It scares me sometimes, how much I love Charlie."

Bill smiled. "Tell him then, you idiot. He's you 'sort of boyfriend'. That means you're friends but making up any excuse to hold hands."

Matteusz looked over to where Bill’s own ‘sort of’ love imterest. "What about you and Heather?"

Bill ignored him. "I can tell that you’re feeling conflicted. But you're not wasting your life pretending. You're not even wasting your weekend. Go rescue Charlie from a boring conversation and ask him to dance with you."

"I do not know how to dance."

"Then let him lead," Bill replied. "No excuses. I'll even request a slow song for you. But ask him because you will regret not asking him to dance one day."

She was right. "Thank you."

"Thank me later. You two have what, three days together. Make the most of it."

"Hey Bill," Matteusz said, stopping her. "I have a song request actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to name drop ;)
> 
> Next chapter has slow dancing and a moment that will probably get you to hate me. 
> 
> If you have any song suggests for them to dance to, let me know! I have a few ideas of my own...
> 
> Comments encouraged as usual!


	12. The Amazing Day

**_One year ago_ **

_“Sorry about being late,” Matteusz rambled, pulling up his hood with the free hand to protect himself from the splatters of rain. “The trains are always late. You are in our normal spot, yes?”_

_“Yep,” Tanya replied. “Don't worry. You do have like a job and everything - I get it.”_

_“I promised I would study with you.”_

_“You will,” she said. “How far away are you now, by the way? My friend’s about to get another coffee and I'll ask him to get you one.”_

_“Five minutes?” Matteusz answered, narrowly avoiding walking into someone. “Wait, you have a friend with you?”_

_“Don't sound so surprised!”_

_He laughed. “Sorry. Is it that poetry girl?”_

_“Clove? No. I wish.” Tanya sighed. “You'll like him. He's kinda cute too - you know for a guy.”_

_“Are you match making?” he asked. “Please say no.”_

_“Come and see,” she teased. “Mocha, right?”_

* * *

Charlie looked uncomfortable already, scanning the room desperately whilst an older man spoke to him. Kate had abandoned him it seemed, which would at least make for a clean rescue.

“There you are,” Matteusz greeted, noting the relieved look on his face.

“Here am I,” Charlie repeated, smiling.

He caught sight of Bill who was helping Heather stack up trays. If she could do it, so could Matteusz. Charlie was just a person - a person who was made of stardust and smiles perhaps - and more importantly, he was his friend.

“Do you want to dance?” Matteusz asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Charlie looked surprised but it was hard to read if it was a good or bad thing. He took Matteusz’ hand anyway so that Charlie could escape the conversation. 

“What were you talking about?”

“Chemistry. Not the kind that we have but the science. I know what game my Mother is trying to play but I'm not changing again. I loved art and I like astrophysics and I can't change again. She can't make me,” Charlie burst out.

“I like you the way you are,” Matteusz admitted, which was dangerously close to a confession. “Is okay to change but not if you are unhappy. Not of it is your Mother forcing you.”

“I was an artist when we met,” Charlie said, which took him by surprise. “I've changed since then.”

“You are still an artist.”

“I'm just not allowed to study it. It's not-” he stopped mid-sentence. “Wait... This is your favourite song playing. How is your favourite song playing _here_?”

* * *

_Admittedly, Matteusz was more than his promised five minutes late. Tanya didn't seem to mind, she just swung her legs off a spare seat and pushed a warm cup of coffee in his direction.  
_

_“Is your friend still here?” he asked, nodding at the empty seat besides her._

_“Yep. Charlie just wandered off somewhere. He's kinda weird.”_

_“Did you just call me weird again?” A posh voice asked. “Oh, hello.”_

_“You are the boy from the library,” Matteusz blurted, excited to catch another glimpse at the cute blond he had helped out the week before._

_“Yes but I usually just go by Charlie.” He blushed again and looked down into his cup. “Hello.”_

_Tanya was watching them with trouble in her eyes. “Charlie is kinda shy. And he's so trying too hard to be artsy today.”_

_“It's just a beanie,” Charlie protested, pulling the knitted blue hat down. His blond hair stuck out a little bit, which was really cute. And he had paint on his nose and cardigan, which was another layer of endearing. “It is winter.”_

_“I like it.”_

_Charlie caught his eye. “Thank you.”_

_“My name is Matteusz,” he introduced. “You can call me Matti if that is too hard to pronounce.”_

_“Matteusz is a beautiful name,” Charlie blurted. “Did I pronounce it right?”_

_“Yeah,” he answered, already feeling starstruck. “Perfect.”_

* * *

“You remembered my favourite song?” Matteusz asked, because swaying in silence felt like too much to cope with.

They were standing closer than they ever had before. Matteusz was glad that he was taller than Charlie because that way he could hide his blushing face at least. It felt so intimate even if it was just slow dancing. (That was generous. They were basically just shuffling round in a circle, clutching to each other barely in time to the song.)

‘ ** _We sat on a roof, named every star_  
**__**shared every bruise and showed every scar  
hope has its proof put your hand in mine  
Life has a beautiful crazy design’**

“How many times do I have to tell you I notice things before you believe me?” Charlie asked, softer than needed. “Including the fact that ‘ _Amazing Day_ ’ is your favourite song because it was the first one you learn all of the words to in English and you were so proud of that.”

“The words are also beautiful.”

“Do you know mine?” Charlie asked, quietly. “I don't want to assume but I thought maybe you felt the same. About knowing me. About knowing each other. About knowing music.”

‘ __ **And time seemed to say  
Forget the world and its weight  
And here I just want to stay’**

“ _Asleep_ by the Smiths,” Matteusz answered, completely unsurprised he knew. “From your favourite movie, ‘ _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ ’. You cry every time you watch it.”

Charlie looked so undeniably happy that he got the answer right. “We accept the love we think we deserve,” he quoted.

He was looking up with those big, beautiful, blue eyes with something new behind his smile. Expect it wasn't anything new because it was how Charlie had been looking at him all day.

‘ _ **Amazing day,  
Amazing day,’**_

“I do not like how the movie ends.”

Charlie didn't reply for a moment. “Tell me my favourite colour.”

“Blue,” he answered quickly. Easily. No thinking necessary. “That was an easy question.”

“They're all easy questions,” Charlie muttered.

He seemed to be having a conversation with himself - lost in his head. Matteusz had seen Charlie like this before but usually when his anxiety was acting up. He didn't seem anxious now. Just thoughtful. Trapped in his own mind. Charlie felt more out of his reach which was unfair when they had never been closer.

“What is wrong?” he prompted, hoping it would be enough to get Charlie's attention. He looked up, with tear streaked cheeks.

‘ __ **And the view, the whole Milky Way  
In your eyes, I drifted away  
And in your arms, I just want to sway’**

“I keep worrying about what will happen after it's over,” Charlie confessed. “I just want this song to play on repeat forever. But then, my Mother said it always feels like it will last forever the first time. And yet, I've heard this song a dozen times and I'm not tired of it.”

Matteusz was struggling to follow. “We can dance to other songs.”

“You don't get it.” Charlie sighed, the same sad sigh that started it all. “Every song ends.”

“It is just music.”

‘ _ **Amazing day,  
Amazing day,’**_

“It's not _just_ anything,” Charlie said, clearly frustrated. “What am I going to do when it's over?”

“I do not understand.” Matteusz didn't get the code he was speaking in. Slow dancing with him was nice but it was also becoming a puzzle. “I promise not to stop dancing just because my favourite song ends, okay? This is nice dancing." 

‘ _ **Amazing day,  
Amazing day,’**_

“I wasn't talking about the song,” Charlie burst out.

“Explain. Just say it.”

“I-” he looked up, still crying slightly. “I-I can't do this now. I thought I was ready- but- I'm not.”

Charlie let go of his waist and pushed him back a little bit. Matteusz caught a brief look of anguish on his face before he disappeared into the crowds.

‘ _ **Cause now I always want to feel this way’**_

And then he realised Charlie was talking about their three days together. And how he didn't want them to end.

But Matteusz was already too late to answer.

* * *

_“You two really hit it off, hey,” Tanya teased.  
_

_“So, you were matchmaking.”_

_She grinned. “Maybe. But it worked right. You like Charlie - I can tell. And he is your type, right? Dreamy eyes and a kind heart. You totally likkkkeeee him.”_

_“But I cannot talk your crush like this?” Matteusz asked “About how Clove is your type?”_

_“I don't have a crush on Clove,” she replied unconvincingly. “And - if I did - how is she my type?”_

_“She is ginger.”_

_“I do not have a thing for gingers,” Tanya protested._

” _Ginny Weasley.”_

_Tanya rolled her eyes. “Clove’s cuteness is not just sourced from her hair. She’s got pretty eyes. And she's- here. Hi!”_

_Clove let her hair fall over her face, a common movement when she was around Tanya, he had noted. “Hi. What are you talking about?”_

_“Cute boys.”_

_“Really Tanya?” Clove asked. “That seems out of character for you.”_

_Matteusz grinned. “She is trying to set me up. Do not worry. She's still a useless lesbian.”_

_“Oh, Charlie Smith.”_

_“You knew?” he asked. “I knew you were up to matchmaking.”_

_“They're perfect for each other,” Tanya told Clove._

_“I would not say ‘perfect’.”_

_“Who knows?” Tanya said, paying more attention to Clove. “Anything could happen.”_

* * *

And it almost had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tick slow dancing and flashbacks off my cheesy trope list. 
> 
> This chapter almost ended in them kissing and then Charlie pushing him away but it didn't feel right... so have this angst instead. 
> 
> I might do a chapter from Charlie's POV. Thoughts?
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


	13. The Confession

Charlie never understand why people called it falling in love until he hit the ground. (Metaphorically, of course. Not that metaphors were his strong suit at that moment.)

Charlie knew he would regret pushing Matteusz away later. It was inevitable they would find themselves alone again (they were sharing a _room_ ) (they were sharing a _bed_ ) and then he’d have to explain everything - why he was tripping over his own words explaining a stupid metaphor about a song with lyrics that fit too well. To explain why Charlie had ran away from him, when they were meant to be best friends. When they had an unspoken agreement to be supportive. Charlie couldn't help but feel like ruined their relationship - he had ruined everything.

The weekend had started off promising. It was worth his initial anxiety about mix up of the rooms because Charlie could kiss Matteusz' cheek before closing his eyes and sleeping peacefully for first time in a long while.

And then they had almost, _almost-kissed._ (Meaning Charlie had thought about it. And moved a half inch closer and stayed at Matteusz’ mouth and then shuffled another half inch closer.) They hadn't - but it had seemed like maybe Matteusz felt the same about him; felt the same _for_ him.

There was so many promises made that night.

Charlie had broken at least one - for them to stick together. Because now he was making a quick escape by pushing through crowds of his parent’s friends and strangers and servers. He didn't - couldn't - care about them right now. It felt like he was suffocating in the grand hall and he wasn't sure if he could keep fighting the urge to look back at Matteusz. Charlie knew what he would see - Matteusz looking confused and heartbroken and alone.

The garden door was still open from when they had escaped earlier. Before they had been laughing and running, hand-in-hand. Now, he was completely alone.

So much had changed between them in just a few hours.

He sat on the wall and wished he'd brought a coat. Which led to Charlie wishing Matteusz was there so they could sit close and be warm and hold hands.

The side door opened again. Charlie looked over - half-hoping that Matteusz had been following him; half-hoping that he could just disappear and be alone.

It wasn't him. The figure was familiar though - even if it had been months since they'd seen each other, Charlie could always recognised his Mother. Kate pulled her fur coat closer to combat the cold breeze and something that almost seemed like it could be mistaken for concern passed over her face.

“Charles, are you out there?” she called.

Charlie considered not answering but she was already walking into the garden, squinting into the darkness to find him. He hadn’t noticed her following, but Charlie had been distracted as he made his escape.

“I’m here,” he said, quietly.

Kate still found him and looked at down at him with the same almost-worried eyes as before. It felt so out of her character, that it made Charlie wonder how bad he looked.

She hovered, seemingly awkward in comparison to her usual graceful movement and composed speeches. “How are you? What caused… _this?_ ”

Charlie wasn’t sure where to start. With the email? With him asking Matteusz to come with him? With Matteusz agreeing? But he had feelings for his best friend before the weekend had begun. His parents already thought that Charlie and Matteusz were a couple so he couldn’t exactly open with ‘I tried to tell Matteusz I’m in love with him and now I can never look him in the eyes again’.

He stayed silent; it was just easier than trying to explain. She wouldn’t get it anyway.

“Is this- are you having one of your panic attacks?” she asked. “I know fresh air helps you to cope sometimes.”

Charlie shook his head. “No. Not now at least.”

“I was worried about you,” she admitted. “Don’t give me that look, Charles, I do have a heart.”

Charlie looked away guiltily. “I'm sorry.”

Kate took a seat next to him. The action seemed to surprise them both. She pressed something cold into his palm. In the semi-darkness, Charlie could make out the shape of his pride badge. He hadn’t even noticed losing it.

“I know you have always been closer to your father,” she started, “you told him first. One whole year before you told me about your sexuality. Part of me has always been torn about this because I’m proud, that you turned out so similar to the man I love. But, I was always jealous of that fact.”

Charlie stared at her. “You were jealous?”

“When you were young, you used to go with him on fishing trips. I never realised how much I was missing until the day you fell in and got sick. I drove the hospital and I realised the last conversation we could have had was about your tutor schedule. You were fine, thankfully, but I had never been more worried.”

Charlie could remember that trip. He was only ten and had fallen in when trying to draw and lost his balance. He didn’t remember much about his Mother seeming worried because she had been yelling at his Father for not being responsible for his safety. They went on less fishing trips after that and Charlie was certain that his sketch pad was still at the bottom of that lake.

“I didn’t realise,” he muttered.

“Matteusz is clearly important to you,” Kate said, changing the topic. “So, I am faced with the same worry you’ll end up sinking. He is the first boyfriend - the first partner, even - you have ever introduced us to.”

“I thought you had a problem because he was _a boyfriend,_ ” Charlie challenged. “Or because he wasn’t English or whatever prejudice you might have.”

“I’ll admit, I was a little surprised by your choice in partner. But, if you see him as your match, you are the best judge of that.”

“You didn’t even give Matteusz a chance," he accused, feeling the need to defend his best friend. 

“I am sorry,” Kate replied, seeming more genuine than her first apology for being rude. “I promise to make the effort in the future.”

Charlie’s brief rise in mood dropped. “It doesn’t matter. I ruined things. I said the wrong thing and then I ran away and left him in a room full of strangers. Matteusz probably doesn’t even want to be my friend anyway. You were right - it always feels like forever the first time. But forever isn't forever. It's just another empty promise.”

Kate shook her head - even if only slightly - in protest. “Charles… _Charlie._ ” (Her shift in nickname was a strange juxtaposition from their usually formal relationship.) “It is clear that you have _strong_ feelings for Matteusz. Forever is promised to no one but you cannot expect to get anywhere by sitting outside. Go and talk to him.”

“What if he doesn't want to talk to me?” Charlie shot back at her, a twist of miserable tight in his chest.

“Then he is not the right boyfriend for you.” Kate gave him a hard, calculating look. “I'll call our driver and get you a lift. It'll be half an hour wait. Now, you can sit out here and hide or you can be brave.”

Charlie stood up next to her. “I'll talk to him,” then, after a moment of silence, he added, “thank you.”

“It's my job. I'm your Mother, Charles. I'm just trying to get better at it.” Kate brushed his blond fringe back and fixed his tie. “Good luck.”

“I'll call you tomorrow before we go back to London,” Charlie promised.

“I'd expect nothing less,” Kate replied. “I must find your father before he starts talking about fishing again.”

* * *

They walked in together, met by a rush of warm air and chatter. There was a different song on now, but it was still soft and about love and perfect for slow dancing. (Perfect for being brave.)

Charlie spotted Matteusz after only a few seconds; it was one of the advantages of having a best friend that was over six foot tall and wearing a blue suit in a crowd of black and white. He was talking on the phone, most likely to Tanya (most likely about him).

Matteusz looked over and grey and blue eyes met. Charlie offered a small smile that he hoped was the first step towards an apology for running out on him.

Charlie walked over to the edge of the dance floor, his chest fluttering with a different type of anxiety.

“Are you okay?”

It was such a Matteusz-esque thing to ask, even after Charlie had ran off on him.

“I'm better now. I needed a few minutes outside to calm down but I'm feeling good now. Nervous.”

Matteusz smiled as the song changed to another soft, romantic one.

“Do you know that a new love song is written every two minutes?”

“Did you make that up?”

“No, I looked it up. Was trying to follow your complicated metaphor. I think I get it.” Matteusz offered him a hand. “Do you want to try dancing again?”

Charlie accepted and they started swaying in a circle. It was hardly dancing but it made him feel infinite. Like he was floating on the hundreds of stars he was studying at school.

“I talked to my Mother. The car will be coming soon. I'm tired of this gala.”

Matteusz laughed. “Me too. Tanya was saying it sounded awful.”

“One more thing,” Charlie started, cautiously. “I- I would like to tell you something. Please don't interrupt because I'm already anxious enough.”

“Okay.”

He took a deep breath and looked into the beautiful, reassuring eyes of Matteusz. The kind of eyes that made Charlie glad he was an artist because something so amazing should be preserved in history. (Matteusz was the kind of person who could mistaken for an angel. Charlie was hopelessly in love with him.)

“The real reason I ran off is because I got frustrated. Not at you, Matti, I promise. I was mad at myself because I only invited you along for the past three days as an excuse to spend time with you. Because - I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been so hard to write and I'm still not convinced (I ended up deleting it completely and restarting). 
> 
> There's only one left! (I mean, there was going to be an epilogue but that got deleted from my notes somehow... sigh) I really appreciate all the support and feedback I have been getting for this, it's been really motivating! Thank you guys! 
> 
> Comments encouraged!


	14. The End

[Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/klaineygays/playlist/6AHzcZVAADZPNQbWWBOEvC?si=1DYayazSQRiq5zGc6IZDaA)

[Aesthetic ](https://bazwillendinflames.tumblr.com/post/170880844124/wasting-my-life-pretending)

* * *

 Matteusz stared at him, his expression an unreadable one. “Could- could you say that again?”

Charlie closed his eyes and then gulped nervously. “I said it’s because I love you. I know it’s a big confession but I just - I had to tell you. I’ve always felt lonely and like I was missing something but when I’m with you, it’s different. The truth is you’re the one for me. More than anything… I wish for you.”

Matteusz kept staring at him; Charlie was convinced he hadn’t blinked yet.

He chuckled nervously. “Um, I don’t have anything else to say. When I practised this moment in my head, it was less rambly.”

Matteusz finally said something and he let out a breath of relief. “I love it when you ramble.”

“I probably shouldn’t have told you not to interrupt.” Charlie looked down.

“Charlie, look up please,” Matteusz requested, in the soft voice he usually saved for trying to coax him out of a panic attack. “Do you mean it? Or are you getting caught up in the moment?”

“Matti, I meant it. I’m terrified to say it but I love you.”

They had stopped dancing now and were just staring at each other. Hands intertwined, close enough that it wouldn’t even take a whole step for Charlie to kiss him. He didn’t move - he didn’t know how Matteusz felt and kissing someone without their consent wasn’t Charlie’s style.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Matteusz said, breaking out into one of the rare beautiful smiles which were Charlie’s favourite kind - the type of beaming grins that made him feel like there was butterflies in his stomach.

“In a good way?” he asked, anxiously. “Because-”

“I’ve been in love with you for a year,” Matteusz interrupted. His eyes were bright and breathtaking. “I was going to say something, I promised myself that and you ran off. And then you came back with the galaxies in your eyes and you said it first. And… I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Charlie smiled and felt it in his veins. He beamed with his mouth and eyes and full self. “We’re such idiots.”

“You are my idiot,” Matteusz agreed and something about the way he said it made Charlie suspect he wasn’t the only one smiling from the inside out.

**_I wanna hold hands with you_ **

**_But that's all I wanna do right now_ **

“I love this song.”

“Do you want to dance with me?” Matteusz asked.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to kiss you until we’re alone. And I really do love this song. Even if it is not the song you wanted on repeat.”

Charlie ignored the warm feeling that was unmistakingly a blush. “The only thing I want to play over and over is you saying you love me.”

“I love you. That’s the second time.”

Charlie leant against his chest with the same _smiling from the inside out_ feeling in his own. “I love you too.”

* * *

 _Charlie_ loved him.

The last thing Matteusz was expecting was a love confession. He had assumed the worse when he’d ran off earlier and somehow had been surprised by the best. It felt like floating on a cloud (being with him usually felt that way: magical.)

Charlie wasn’t any better at dancing than he was, but it didn’t matter; nothing could ruin that moment. Nothing had the right to ruin what they both deserved so much. Charlie had said something about wishing for him which had been rambly and sweet and the kind of sappy line he’d expect from someone who loved art and stars and the Smiths. (Later, he was sure of it, they’d be subjected from merciless teasing from Tanya about how their love story sounded like something Rainbow Rowell would write.)

“I feel stupidly happy,” Charlie said, laughing in a relieved kind of way. “Thank you.”

“You do not have keep thanking me.”

“The thing is… you’re my favourite person in the world, Matti. I don’t know how else to say it. I’m going to keep saying I love you until you get sick of me.”

The room was filled with the background hum of chatter and thanks to the drinks that had been flowing all night, everyone was wrapped up in themselves. Charlie was looking at him with those same blue eyes that Matteusz used to daydream about when they were apart. So, he leaned forward and took a risk. The music still played but he’d lost track of which song it was because kissing the boy of your dreams tended to have that kind of effect.

“That works too,” Charlie said, all breathless and star eyed. “Why weren’t we doing this earlier?”

“Because we are idiots,” Matteusz replied. “Was that okay? I know you said you were in love with me but I was not sure how it would go. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“No!” Charlie protested. “I mean… that was the best kiss in my life. Please don’t stop.”

“Okay, I promise.”

They both giggled and looked away.

“I’m not the only who rambles cutely.”

“So, you think I am cute?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Tan’s totally going to tease us forever.”

Charlie leaned up - he had to go on his tiptoes and everything - and kissed him again. “Worth it.”

“I spent the whole gala until now worrying that I was wasting my time, holding onto false hope. But, now I see clearly two things.”

Charlie looked up to him curiously. “Which are?”

“One: we are idiots. Two: I should not have been counting down how many hours were left in our three days together. Because, we have forever.”

Charlie kissed him again, on the cheek which made him blush especially hard.

And then, they started forever.

(By dancing. By kissing. By laughing when ‘Amazing Day’ plays again.)

(Tanya does tease them.)

(Charlie was right: it was worth it. For forever together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! We all deserve some soft Marlie fluff on this day of love. :)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support! This chapter must have gotten the most comments in a while. And big shout out to my friends in the Class GC for putting up with my fic rambling! 
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated, even if it's just making fun of my sappiness.

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a fake dating AU! Hopefully I do it justice. 
> 
> Including my fav tropes: bed sharing, pining and (hopefully) slow dancing. 
> 
> I'd like to add I know I have a MacSingh fake dating au - 'Even If It's Just Tonight' so please check it out!
> 
> Please give feedback. Not to sound desperate but I'm desperate. I know the Class fandom is small and the future doesn't look good so I need your support so this doesn't end up unfinished before we get to the juicy parts.


End file.
